


The Flavor of Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Gen, emetophobia warning for just a moment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have given anything to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flavor of Despair

The thing that Kyouko Kirigiri most regretted was never saying goodbye to her father.

At least before her memories began to filter back, she had hope. Maybe in the panic, she had apologized, had let herself cry in his arms just once. Maybe after learning that she would be stuck at Hope's Peak for years or even for life, she had gone to him, and perhaps on the walk to his office she had discovered that she truly loved her dad before it was too late.

But the longer she waited, the surer she grew about the fact that she had never taken back any of her actions or words.

And what a bitter taste was that.

It was a taste similar to bile bubbling up in the back of her throat, and it found her most nights curled carefully up in her bed. It was the flavor of despair, wretched and sour in her gut, and she did not like it one bit.

She would have given anything to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> last piece for bitchslavings! hope you liked it even though it was late!


End file.
